


drive away.avi

by aaalice (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dates, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has a motorcycle, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, Stargazing, Stargazing dates, keith’s motorcycle, klance, that’s about it chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aaalice
Summary: a simple fluff oneshot where keith picks lance up for an impromptu date, modern au3rd person omniscient, past tense, not written in lowercase———"I could use some night air," Lance mused. Keith could nearly see him pretending to examine his flexed hand in mock consideration on the other end of the line."Is that a proposal?"A beat."I don't know, would you say yes?"
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	drive away.avi

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a link to the song this is centered around, i recommend giving it a listen, it’s great for disassociating

_It seems that I'm in trouble_

_I've been seeing double_

It had been a while since they'd last seen each other.

Keith’s world was dim without Lance. Dull, overlapping, frames all blended together, no time for a double take. It all just collided and became a cloudy grey presence, blocking out the light. He felt heavy and burdened, a weight draping itself over his shoulders, settling into his lungs and making it far too tiresome to take the deep breath he craved.

It had been too long now since they'd last seen each other.

There was no reason that Keith had kept his distance, he just...didn't have a chance to see Lance. Never a free evening, never a single moment to spare.

Finally, for once, he had the night to himself. He'd already come to accept the fact that he wasn't sleeping tonight. 

_I went out, couldn't be alone_

_Now I'm thinking I don't wanna go home_

The house was too quiet. Keith was plenty tall, but the walls loomed taller in the ashy moonlight. The lights were pale, for some reason not giving off their usual incandescent glow. The shadows were brash and gaunt, three or four silhouettes to an object, varying in their opacity.

He'd gotten fed up with the hollow halls and desolate rooms, mocking him in his solitude. He took his leather jacket from the rack, slung it over his shoulders and wrung his arms out through the sleeves. He took his keys from the hook, twirling the ring around his fingers as he shut the door behind him.

Stepping off the porch, he walked over to the tiny driveway and pulled the cover off of his motorcycle, having kept it outside in case he felt the need for a nighttime drive. He swung his leg over the side, starting the engine and revving it, careful not to overdo it, but loving the sound. The headlights bathed the concrete before him in streams of ivory light.

He pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, speeding down the vacant roads, silence only interrupted by the humming of the engine. He'd only meant to go out for a little drive, get some fresh air in his system. But now that he'd felt the wind against his face, the rush of breaking the night's silence, he wanted to stay out forever.

There was something about driving around at night that seemed otherworldly. The matters that took place in that ethereal setting felt like another dimension. The air was different, not born of the sun's harsh, brazen gold, but of the gentle glow of the moon, seasoned with faint, silvery starlight.

_Then you call_

His phone rang, cutting through the silence with a staccato sound. He pulled to the side of the street, not incredibly worried about getting in the way of another car.

l a n c e.

_I pick up_

He took a moment to admire the contact picture before swiping his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

_And your voice pulls me back in again_

"Hey."

The monosyllable began to tether him to the one concrete thought he seemed to have that night.

"Hey, Lance."

_Will you come_

_Pick me up?_

_Baby, I'm in some kind of way_

"You out driving?" he asked, the sound glossy and legato.

"You know me well," Keith replied, eyes tracing the luminescent dashes on the street.

"I could use some night air," Lance mused. Keith could nearly see him pretending to examine his flexed hand in mock consideration on the other end of the line.

"Is that a proposal?"

A beat.

"I don't know, would you say yes?"

Keith took a deep breath, feeling it catch in his throat at the prospect.

"I'll be there in five."

_I don't care where we go_

_Just come pick me up and we'll drive away_

He would've broken the speed limit if there weren't so many damn cameras in the city. He reluctantly obeyed the red lights that he seemed to hit without fail at every intersection he had the misfortune of coming in contact with.

His mind was a tunnel now, focused solely on the thought of just...being in Lance's vicinity, spending time with him, seeing him with his own two eyes after he had been starved of him for far too long. Deprived of his smile, deserted by his laugh, in need of his...

No. Nothing more of that, he'd get his relief soon enough.

_I don't care where we go_

_Just come pick me up and we'll drive away from here_

_So far away from here_

He looked up at the fluorescent scarlet traffic light that barred his gas pedal's quest for speed, then farther to the sky above him. The stars failed to puncture the heavy blanket of navy blue. 

How he missed them. 

How he missed being in a place where he could stretch out on the couch swing on the deck and gently sway, staring up at the litany of constellations that decorated the dome of the inky night sky. Sure, the desert hadn't been all that much a home to him, but he'd always have a place under the stars.

_We'll let the world disappear_

_As we drive away from here_

He had a vague idea of where he wanted to take Lance, spurred by the emptiness of the night sky. He glanced at his phone once, forever nagged by his brain that he 'might have a notification, why not check and abandon the risk of not responding in time.' Nothing.

Green light. The refreshing feeling of speed graced him once again.

_It looks like it's about to start raining_

_I'll be out here waiting_

Lance had thrown his army-green jacket on before walking outside, phone in hand in case of a delay. He leaned against a post on the porch, one ankle crossed over the other, backlit by the bronze glow of the porch light beside the front door. He let out a sigh, eyes roaming the nearby streets for signs of Keith's bike.

_Smoking cigarettes to pass the time_

_While people stand and watch me in a long line, line_

He felt the silhouette of discomfort edge its way into his mind, feeling a light chill across his face from standing outside too long. A few people had walked by intermittently, shoes clicking on the pavement, throwing him a questioning glance before retracting their gaze in embarrassment at being caught staring at the lonely boy waiting.

It was starting to throw him off. He turned around, one hand on the doorknob. He unlocked his phone again, already worried by the idea that Keith might not be coming.

_Then you call..._

Before he could select his name, Keith's image appeared on the screen.

_Then I call_

k e i t h.

_I pick up..._

He hit the green button.

_You pick up_

"Forgot my address?" Lance murmured.

_And your voice pulls me back in again_

"Never," Keith breathed, the humming of his engine faintly audible in the silence. Lance nearly melted at the sound of his voice.

_Will you come..._

_Yeah, I'll come_

_Pick me up?_

_Pick you up_

_Baby, I'm in some kind of way_

"Then get over here," he pressed, resuming his position against the wooden post.

"Lot of red lights out there, my love." The name sent a ripple down Lance's spine. "I'm going as fast as the law allows."

"Eh, what's a speeding ticket between friends?"

Keith's laugh transcended the crackly quality of the phone speaker.

"So why'd you call?" Lance drawled. Keith stopped himself from blurting out that he'd been longing to hear Lance's voice. 

"Gotta remind myself of my destination,” he bluffed. “Wouldn't make it through all this slow traveling otherwise."

"You're sweet, Keith, but don't get arrested because you were calling me, I promise it's not worth it. Besides, I can't wait that long to see you again. Focus on the road."

"Yeah, alright," Keith sighed with a smile. "I'll be there soon."

_I don't care where we go_

_Just come pick me up and we'll drive away_

Lance reluctantly ended the call, bonded to the sound of Keith's voice. He watched a helicopter blink red far above him, itching for Keith to arrive.

The sound of rubber tires braking on asphalt broke the silence of his suspense. He looked up to see Keith's familiar grin shining from the street. Lance walked down the porch steps and drank in the sight of Keith.

"Hey," he said softly, eyes bright, face illuminated by the streetlamp, one hand on the grip, all focus on him. Lance could have broken right then and there.

Instead of formulating some sort of response, Lance pressed a kiss to his lips, fingers ghosting at his jaw for a suspended moment before he pulled away.

"I guess we'll be off, then," Keith concurred, obviously left flustered. Lance just grinned. Keith shifted forward, and Lance climbed on behind him, not needing a command to hold on tight. Keith stepped on the gas pedal, and Lance's head tilted up, eyes on the blank slab of sky above them.

_I don't care where we go_

_Just come pick me up and we'll drive away from here_

It was a long, quiet drive out of the city. But it was enough for the both of them to just have the other within reach. An instinct, a natural inclination to be near each other tugged at them whenever they were alone, but the proximity was electrifying. To know that Lance could heave a little sigh and rest his head between Keith's shoulder blades, hug him tighter as they flew down the streets, feel Keith shift and settle into the embrace.

They sped down the road for what could have been minutes. What could have been hours. What could have been days, or so it felt, the only contradiction being that the sun had not yet risen and the moon was unmoving.

Keith had been scanning the roads for whatever it was he was looking for, a mystery to Lance, and it seemed he had finally found it as he pulled up beside a huge park covered in trees. Odd. But Lance got off of the bike when he was told to, there was no questioning what went on in Keith's mind. He had proved he was undoubtedly a romantic at heart, even if he didn't seem one at first. Lance had learned quickly to trust his spontaneity, learned that Keith was piloted by what he felt, not what he thought.

_So far away from here_

Keith led them deeper into the thicket of trees, still searching silently for something. Lance’s focusing on avoiding the roots and brambles on the ground, didn’t realize what he was looking for until he nearly bumped into Keith from not looking up. 

They stood in a small clearing nestled in the heart of the grove, an organic circle that was especially lit by the moon. Lance fell silent before he could even begin a quip about his own clumsiness after following Keith's gaze. He was wordlessly staring straight up.

A harvest of stars lay above them, arranged in intricate patterns against the shadowed sky. The moon was just behind their heads, giving their universe some light without overtaking the tiny twinkles of the constellations.

"Wow," Lance swallowed. "That's...incredible." Moments more of silence passed, only instincts guiding them. Before he could figure out how either of them had gotten there, they’d fallen into an easy position against the base of a tree, Lance’s back against Keith's chest, tucked into his arms and under his chin, sitting sloped against the trunk, legs outstretched in front of them.

"You don't get to see them anymore, Lance. I...I wanted to do it again. And I had to bring you." Keith let the honest emotion flood freely from his brain, unprompted, making Lance blush. How did he just...think of things like this? Lance would never have thought to go out to exist with the sky for a while, at least not in the dead of night. .

“I think I could live out here forever," Lance replied breathlessly, and Keith could only nod his agreement.

If only they knew any of the constellations; at best, Lance could point out several groups of triplet stars that all could have easily been Orion's belt. They spent centuries staring at the myriad of stars, arranged like a map without a compass rose, letting them travel anywhere they wanted. They were no longer barred by the limits of the atmosphere, free to journey through the sky as they pleased.

Any place in the world at their fingertips, but nowhere they'd rather be than there.

_We'll let the world disappear_

_As we drive away from here_

**Author's Note:**

> still working on my other books but i’ve had this in the works for forever and just decided to finish it. :P


End file.
